


Light me up (from the inside out)

by Tomasina



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Challenge, M/M, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomasina/pseuds/Tomasina
Summary: Jack thinks he's going to be spending the weekend before Halloween alone. Bitty has other, more festive, ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of the 13 Days of Halloween challenge! 
> 
> Today's prompt is jack-o-lantern carving! 
> 
> This is mushy as all hell :)
> 
> Go follow @omgericzimmermann on tumblr and thank them for hosting this challenge!!
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr @halloweenbitty 
> 
> Enjoy :P
> 
> (Note! All characters belong to Ngozi and I just put them in cute situations)

A week and a half before Halloween, Jack Zimmermann walked slowly down the hall to his empty apartment. It was early evening on a Friday, one in which Jack didn't have a game, or even late practice for that matter, and he was going to be spending it alone. Bitty was supposed to make the drive up, but he had a big presentation on Monday that he needed to memorize. Jack missed his boyfriend. He almost scolded himself for being too clingy and needy, but remembered how much Bitty loved him, and he felt a bit better.

That thought was still on his mind as he pushed his key into the lock with a small smile on his face. The instant the door was open, he knew something was up.

The lights in the apartment were dimmed slightly with lit fall themed candles scattered about the living room. There was an overwhelming scent of pumpkin pie. Jack's smile grew.

He looked into the kitchen to see two big pumpkins on the counter top, a pumpkin carving kit beside them, and his boyfriend pulling two pies out of the oven.

"Bits." Jack's voice was soft and breathy- totally blown away.

"Oh-" Bitty quickly took off his oven mitts, and walked briskly towards Jack. "Hey Honey. Surprised?" Bitty wrapped his arms around Jack's waist but kept him far enough to watch his expression. Jack cupped Bitty's face and kissed him. Bitty rose to his tip toes.

Jack spoke between peppered kisses to Bitty's face.

"You're."

Kiss to the forehead.

"The."

Kiss to the nose.

"Best."

Kiss on the left cheek.

"Boyfriend."

Kiss on the right cheek.

"Ever."

Kiss on the lips, soft and sweet. Bitty tasted like pumpkin spice.

Bitty broke the kiss with a smile and pulled Jack tight against him. Jack kissed Bitty's hair then put his chin on Bitty's head as Bitty tucked himself into Jack's chest.

They kissed again before Bitty untangled them.

"Go get changed. I'll make us some dinner, than if you feel like it I got some pumpkins we can carve."

Jack smiled.

"Sounds perfect, mon cher."

Bitty pinched Jack's ass as he walked away then laughed so hard at Jack's fake hurt expression, he snorted.

_X_

After dinner, Jack and Bitty did the dishes side by side, their elbows brushing, making small talk.

Then Jack realized, he had never ever been this happy. He hadn't thought he could've ever been this happy after rehab, but there he was, his heart pounding in his chest, happy to be alive.

And completely, totally in love with Eric Bittle.

He dropped the plate he was drying back into the sudsy sink.

"Jack? Sweetheart? You okay?" Bitty was looking at him concerned. Jack turned his head slowly and cleared his throat, his eyes locked with Bitty's.

"Y-yeah. I'm- I'm perfect I just. Bits, I- I just realized. I've never been so happy in my whole life than I am right now, with you beside me."

Bitty's eyes went from concerned, to wide, to soft. He peeled off his rubber gloves and took Jack's hands in his own.

"I've never been so happy either, sweetheart. Everyday with you is another day I never want to end." Bitty smiled softly as Jack squeezed his hands.

Then Bitty kissed him, and this time it felt different. They'd kissed plenty of times, but this one felt more solid, like the free fall of falling in love was over, replaced by the cushion of love itself. Jack's heart raced.

They broke apart with smiles and shy eyes.

"Lets forget the dishes for now. We have two giant pumpkins calling our names and if we don't get started now we won't be done till late."

Jack dramatically threw a hand to his forehead.

"Eric Bittle? Saying forget the dishes? Has hell frozen over?"

Bitty playfully hit Jack's bicep.

"Ya ya, Mr. Zimmermann, chirp me all you want, just wait till we see who has the better pumpkin."

Jack smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You're on Bittle."

_X_

It wasn't supposed to be a competition, honestly, but it became quite the playful one. One that involved Jack putting pumpkin guts down the back of Bitty's shirt and Bitty retaliating by throwing a handful at Jack's head. It got out of hand from there. They laughed until they cried, clutching their sides, doubled over.

They worked on their pumpkins while sitting opposite each other, neither wanting the other to see their work just yet. That didn't stop Bitty from trying to peak though.

"I saw a hockey stick!" Bitty exclaimed as Jack swatted him away. Jack huffed then got back to work. Yes, his pumpkin did have a hockey stick on it, two in fact. One was in place of a letter "I" the other in place of the letter "L." If he was going to declare his love via Jack-o-lantern, he might as well make it corny.

They finished after an hour, each man taking his time to make their pumpkin perfect. When Jack was finally happy with his he felt his breath hitch in his throat, because the pumpkin before him was a gesture of something he'd never known till now. Someday, he decided, he'd proclaim his love the right way, with a ring and a speech, but the pumpkin would do for now.

"Ready, Jack?" Bitty looked almost nervous. Jack nodded his head.

"We'll turn them around on three." Jack stated, his heart beat quickening.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

They turned them around simultaneously and Jack gasped, because on the front of Bitty's Jack-O-lantern, were the words "I love you," small pies in the places where O's should've been.

Their eyes met.

"I love you, Bitty." Jack said it like if he held it in any longer he'd pass out.

"I love you too, Jack." Bitty said it with the same emotions.

Jack's expression softened.

"Really?"

Bitty walked around the table and took Jack's hands for the second time that night.

"Really Jack, I love you too."

Jack smiled and sat down on the kitchen chair behind his knees, pulling Bitty so he was in Jack's lap, straddling him.

Jack hugged Bitty into his chest as Bitty hooked his arms together around the back of Jack's neck.

They kept their eyes locked together, their faces close enough that their noses were practically touching.

"I love you." Jack said it again, quieter this time than the first, less rushed but just as meaningful.

"I love you too, Jack. More than anything."

Bitty pushed their lips together and they kissed and kissed and kissed. Bitty tangled his hands in Jack's hair and Jack's hands settled on Bitty's hips, his thumbs rubbing circles on the soft skin under his shirt.

When they broke apart, their lips were swollen, their cheeks were red, and they were both out of breath, but they were blissfully happy.

"I love you."

Their foreheads were pressed together.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

_X_

Later that night, from the table on Jack's balcony, two lit pumpkins sat. Both originally said "I love you," but now one had the initials J.Z.+ E.B. In a heart, and the other one now said, "I love you too."


End file.
